"Tennessee Kid" Cooper
"Tennessee Kid" Cooper (“テネシー・キッド”・クーパー, "Teneshī Kiddo" Kūpā), is both a fictional character and an tritagonist of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. He was an anthropomorphic male raccoon thief who was Sly Cooper's North American ancestor from the late-nineteenth century United States. He left his revolvers and his hat in the Cooper Vault alongside his wealth and legacy. Tennessee guarded his loot by testing the intruder with his signature move which consisted of rail sliding a figure-eight railroad track powered by inertia. "Tennessee Kid" Cooper is the second ancestor the Sandiego-Cooper Alliance encountered. "Uh-huh, that's right, the Kid is back in business!" :—"Tennessee Kid" Cooper, while taking back his gun in Sheriff Toothpick's Mine. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sam Riegel (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Tennessee is a brown raccoon with brown eyes. He wears a brown bowler hat, a black domino mask, and an orange long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest over top. Around his neck is a yellow bandana, and on his hands are brown gloves. He wears a leather holster around his waist, and leather boots with gold trim and spurs on his feet. His cane is in the typical shape, and is held the same way, but can be turned around and used as a revolver rifle. * Hair Color: Brown * Fur Color: Brown and Dark Brown * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "Now son, you should know that I don't take folks kindly funnin' my family name!" :—"Tennessee Kid" Cooper, when he believed that Sly is mocking the Cooper Clan. Tennessee has an enthusiastic and confident personality and acts as comic relief at various points. Despite joking most of the time, he takes his family legacy very seriously, going as far as to threaten Sly out of suspicion of him mocking the Cooper Clan. However, he later told Sly that he knew he was a Cooper from the start and suggested he was merely testing him to confirm it which goes along with his demand to escape the jail. When meeting his other relatives, he was surprised and somewhat amazed to see more members of his family. Relationships Friends/Allies * Cooper Gang ** Murray Hippo ** Bentley Turtle ** The Guru ** Dimitri Lousteau ** Panda King Family * Cooper Clan (ancestors and ) ** Sly Cooper Neutral * INTERPOL ** Carmelita Fox * Penelope Rivals Enemies * Clockwerk * Cyrille Le Paradox * Toothpick Powers and Abilities Tennessee carries a six-shot revolver rifle with a hooked handle as his Cooper cane, with which he demonstrates spectacular gun-slinging skills, which are his unique ability among the Coopers, and dual six-shooter revolvers. He named the rifle cane "Ol' Blue". Tennessee can also use his gun cane for pickpocketing and hand-to-hand combat, when held by the barrel. * Rail Walk/Slide: A move perfected by Tennessee as a method of escape during his stage coach and steam engine heists. It is traditionally done by jumping near a rail and land on the rail. During missions, Tennessee can uniquely jump from rail to rail by leaning towards the adjacent rail and jumping. * Shooting: As aforementioned, Tennessee's cane doubles as a revolver. In order to use the revolver, Tennessee would have to aim the revolver. A targeting reticle will appear in front. Once the target is at the center of the reticle, he immediately shoots. * Crackshot Technique: This is Tennessee's special trademark move. With his revolver, Tennessee can target up to six objects and/or enemies and fire at them all with pinpoint accuracy and blinding speed. This is a One-Hit Kill for any guard. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Plot in the Series Tennessee's section of the Thievius Raccoonus was taken by Fiendish Five member Muggshot, only to not be put to use at all except for "looking at the pictures." After defeating Muggshot, Sly learned of his ancestor's history in the Old West as an outlaw who stole from rich landowners by carrying out old style train robberies, and by using his invented technique of walking the rails to escape capture. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * "Tennessee Kid" Cooper Sly Cooper Wiki Notes & Trivia * Tennessee Kid's name is similar to the two (unrelated) western outlaws "The Sundance Kid" and "Billy the Kid." * The state animal of Tennessee is the raccoon. * "Tennessee Kid" Cooper's picture in the Cooper Vault showed he has a bounty of $5,000, meaning he committed various crimes in the Wild West. * When first introduced into the series, "Tennessee Kid" wore a long-sleeved shirt under his vest. In later appearances, the shirt was redesigned. * Tennessee's most usable gun is a rifle with a long barrel, but he holds it upside down by the barrel when not using it, in a similar fashion to the way that Sly holds his cane. When he needs to shoot, he just flips it and holds it by its handle. * Tennessee's greatest feat of thievery was robbing a prestigious bank, which made him infamous in Cooper lore, but due to the interference of Le Paradox and "Sheriff" Toothpick, he was arrested before he could accomplish the job. * In Thieves in Time, there were times throughout his episode where he expressed fear of bugs, as he said things like "I don't know what's worse, the spiders, or the scorpions" and (one time when confronting spiders) "I hate them creepy lil' things." * When Sly broke Tennessee from his cell he said "Why am I the only one with a ball-and-chain here?" Tennessee offered to trade punishments as he was sentenced to be hanged the next day. * Tennessee mentions to Carmelita that he's met a girl who reminds him of her. * Tennessee uses the hooked handle of his gun to do the hanging technique. * While in prison Tennessee told Sly "I got voices in my head tellin' me to blow things up too," after Sly told him that he has a communications device in his ear that allows him to talk to Bentley. Whether or not he was being sarcastic is unknown; however, given his demeanor, it is possible. Category:Characters